3000AD - The New World
by Hwackroyd
Summary: With the end of the age and destruction of the world, a new dawn falls upon the earth. From the shadows a being is born, the Bearer, climbing out from the void and moving across the face of the waters. With the Bearer comes life, with the Bearer comes a second hope.
1. Chapter 1

In the end all that was known ceased to be. The heavens and the earth were without form and a darkness crept across the universe. From the shadows a being was born, the Bearer, climbing out from the void and moving across the face of the waters.

The Bearer said, "Let there be life" and the waters filled with life. The Bearer saw the life, that it was good, and it stood apart from the darkness. And the Bearer called the life Inita, and the darkness was called Prios, both elements born from the same but forever divided.

And the Bearer said, "Let the desolate earth thrive", and vegetation was brought forth, covering the lands with grass and trees. Seeing this the Bearer called up into the sky, signalling the new beginning. With the start of everything there was nothing, and with the end of all there was everything, for there could never be again what was before.

Thus the world was replenished and those who waited in heavens blessed the Bearer for this new hope. They saw this creation for its wonder, understanding that there had been nothing before and nothing to follow. And the Bearer settled by a great river, naming it Spero, planting a great garden by its side.

Out of the ground grew fruit and corn, filling the land with plentiful food. And with this the Bearer reached into the skies, taking those who were left and putting them in the garden to dress it and keep it. The Bearer commanded them, saying, "You may live freely again and tend to this world, but fall into ways of old and you shall surely lead us to our destruction".

The people were named Liberi and they served the Bearer, grateful for all that had been done, seeing the world and all those on it for what they were and what they would surely be; For everything in their lives was fresh and there was once again promise of a future.

Little was known of what would come but all was expected in time, the garden offering them an abundance everything that had once been lost. The Liberi grew strong as every year receded, conquering that which was only a whisper in the beginning. They ruled over the day and night, nurturing the Inita and relishing every living creature that moveth, blessing the air that they breathed.

And the Bearer watched them with joy, hoping that all would stay as one and never be divided. The wisdom of ages provided all that needed to be, but the ignorance of past forever lingered, buried deep within the all that roamed. The Bearer saw this and was afraid, knowing that with the Liberi came complacency, running through their souls, forever threatening to spill forth.


	2. Chapter 2

As time passed, the darkness began to reach out, whispering subtly to the Liberi. It wrapped their bodies, drifting slowly through their thoughts. A sickness spread through them and one by one they fell to madness. The new world sought to claim those who had punished it so, finding an ease with which it lured the Liberi into disillusion.

The Liberi spoke quietly with the darkness, "We live free but must not succumb to our nature".

And darkness spoke slyly into their ears, "What is freedom if you must follow order? For the Bearer knows not what is best for you, only what is best for the world." And with this they turned to each other and death followed them.

As their blood flowed into the earth, the Bearer called out to them and they listened. "You are incapable of separating good from evil. Your skin will be bound with thorns and your lives will be filled with suffering". The Bearer knew that their eyes would never be opened, that they would hide themselves from the truth which threatened to curse the ground around their feet.

The Liberi dropped to their knees, begging and pleading for forgiveness, but the Bearer ignored their cries and said, "Behold, those who seek to destroy themselves". Therefore the Bearer departed, rising back to the heavens and leaving the Liberi alone. The darkness crept over the earth again and all hope was forever lost.

In the process of time it came to pass, all fruits of the earth were offered up to the heavens in the hope that the Bearer would return. But it was with an emptiness these offering were made, and the Liberi descended further into sin.

War and famine fell upon them as the darkness grew stronger, consuming everything in the garden and turning it to dust. Mothers turned on sons, and husbands on wives. Their numbers grew as incest ran rife, the Liberi falling further and further from salvation.

They went out from the garden, spreading throughout the world, but destruction continued to follow them. Every death was avenged sevenfold and with every fallen body the earth was stained red. Great settlements began to form on the work of the weakest, as those with strength rose up to rule the land. The Bearer's message was forgotten, and with it the promise of the new world was extinguished.

The Liberi knew not what they did, for they had never controlled that which controlled them. Great illusions of grandeur were placed in their minds, clouding all that had befallen them before. They breathed in the darkness, allowing it to consume their thoughts, blind to what was and what would surely become.


	3. Chapter 3

From the suffering rose the greatest city of all, Superbia, towering up over the lands. And it came to pass, when the Liberi began to find comfort in their hollow achievements, that the darkness grew angry, for their pride multiplied with every day. For what good was suffering if it had become an accepted part of their existence? The wickedness of the Liberi was great in the earth but matched not that of the darkness.

And the darkness said, "It must be shown to them what pain truly is, for they have grown content in their lives". Casting throughout Superbia a young child was found, Ariana, whose face gleamed with the joy of life.

And the darkness said unto Ariana, "Walk out through the gates and into the wastelands, for the end of all flesh is come before me. Bring back the shape which holds the suns power within and place it amongst your family". Thus did Ariana, according to all the the darkness commanded her, so did she.

And it came to pass after seven years, that Ariana returned to Superbia, bearing the darknesses wishes. In the sixteenth year of her life, in the second month, the seventeenth day of the month, she placed the shape amongst her family and released the power within. That day, a bright flash of light erupted from Superbia, consuming all in fire; the skies opening up and acid falling across the land.

And the light prevailed for all to see, increasing greatly upon the earth, burning the Liberi's eyes who stood across the land. And all flesh died that moved throughout Superbia, both child and grown, falling into the earth. And the light prevailed for a thousand years.

The darkness watched as the other cities saw what had been done, fearful of the light which lit up the night sky. They once again found pain and it clung onto their skin, causing them anguish as they tried to move on. Those who ventured too close to the light dropped dead to the ground, and the darkness was glad.

And the darkness said, "go forth across the land and breed abundantly, be fruitful, but never forget". And with that they fled from around Superbia, never looking back. The wounded and dying were left to whither in the dust, and all that once was crumbled. Nothing would be learnt by the pain of the past, and nothing could hoped to have been gained. Their achievements stood as reminders to the weakness of their plight.

A curse was placed on the unborn children of future, a plague of deformities would cripple them, causing pain with every step. And as they left the darkness spoke again, "while the earth remaineth, cold and heat, summer and winter, day and night shall come and go, but the darkness shall never cease".


End file.
